Solo tú
Solo tú (Eres única en España, You're the One en Inglés y Unica en Italia) es la canción principal de Winx Club en Concierto y de Winx Club: El Secreto del Reino Perdido. Es interpretada por las Winx en un concurso de bandas, en el episodio La Cueva de Sibylla de la 4ª Temporada. Letra |-|Español Latino= Esta mañana me desperté tarde otra vez Me maquille El sol me hace sentir bien Salgo a la calle Con mis amigas estaré Otra aventura En el colegio yo tendré... que concentrarme y mucho esfuerzo le daré Estoy contra el tiempo Es mi vida y lo aceptaré Y en mis sueños profundos, Te veo y solo pienso en ti Quiero llegar hasta el final ¿Quien me acompaña? Solo tu, lo imposible puedes lograr Eres la mejor mereces esto y mucho mas No lo vez, eres fuerte Contra enemigos, luchas cada día Eres mi guía Nunca te olvides de quien eres O nosotras Es día libre hay tantas cosas para hacer Que emocionante un día de compras he planeado Ver a mis padres los extraño demasiado Con las chicas también quiero compartir Y mirarte sabes que hablo de ti Solo tu, lo imposible puedes lograr Eres la mejor mereces esto y mucho mas No lo vez, eres fuerte Contra enemigos, luchas cada día Eres mi guía Nunca te olvides de quien eres O nosotras Buenas amigas seremos Y tú, comigo estarás Eres mi guia especial ¿Quien me acompaña? Solo tu, lo imposible puedes lograr Eres la mejor mereces esto y mucho mas No lo vez, eres fuerte Contra enemigos, luchas cada día Eres mi guía Nunca te olvides de quien eres O nosotras Nosotras El club Winx Serémos Si Eres mi guia especial Tu debes creerlo No hay nadie igual Solo tú Creditos a Winx Club Newsflash |-|Español de España= Un nuevo día ...El sol reluce y hoy será Una aventura Otro reto va a empezar Estamos listas Y ganaremos, si, porque Sin tener miedo Haremos frente a la maldad Somos soles Brillando en la oscuridad Ahora y siempre Lucharemos juntas pero A veces yo me pierdo Un poco Y pienso solo en ti Recuerdo cuando decías Para mi eres Única Tu créelo y quédate así Mágica Y vuela siempre con la fantasía Eres fuertísima Luchando siempre con nosotras Sabes que Podrás ser todo lo que quieras tú Una Winx Por fin es fiesta Haremos lo que quieras hoy Ir de compras organizar un party y Después mañana Juntas de nuevo tú y yo Entre pociones La magia y la física Si estoy triste diréis vosotras eres Única Tu créelo y quédate así Mágica Y vuela siempre con la fantasía Eres fuertísima Luchando siempre con nosotras Sabes que Podrás ser todo lo que quieras tú Una Winx Eres extraordinaria Creemos Que es así como eres Cerrando los ojos lo verás Que eres siempre Única Tu créelo y quédate así Mágica Y vuela siempre con la fantasía Eres fuertísima Luchando siempre con nosotras Sabes que Podrás ser todo lo que quieras tú Una Winx Única Única Mágica Única Ha Cerrando los ojos lo verás Ahora ya lo vez Eres única Una Winx |-|Inglés= Woke up this morning I'm so lazy, I'm late again Put on my makeup The sun is shining, I feel great I rush down the street My friends are waiting there for me One more adventure It's gonna be a tough day at school There's so much to learn And we are giving all our best No time for foolin' It may seem hard but it's my life The teacher caught me day dreaming Again All I can think is you (All I can think is you) And will I make it to the end? My friends keep telling me You're the one You can do the incredible things you do You're the best And baby you deserve the gifts you have Can't you see? You are strong You fight against the demons everyday You're a star Remember where you come from And who you are Come join us We have a day out I wonder what we're going to do I'm so excited Shall we go shopping all day long? I'll see my parents It's hard to be away from home But it's all worth it I love to share it with my friends Now look at yourself You know I'm talking to you You're the one You can do the incredible things you do You're the best And baby you deserve the gifts you have Can't you see? You are strong You fight against the demons everyday You're a star Remember where you come from And who you are Come join us Why be extraordinary? When you can always be yourself? (Yourself) You're a fairy, believe it Why can't you see that? You're the one You can do the incredible things you do You're the best And baby you deserve the gifts you have Can't you see? You are strong You fight against the demons everyday You're a star Remember where you come from And who you are Come join us Oh come join us Come join us Come join us Yeah You are a fairy believe it You gotta believe it Cause you're the one Fairy |-|Italiano= E´ un altro giorno Il sol esplende oggi sarà Un`avventura Una´altra sfida inizierà noi siamo pronte E vinceremo sai perchè senza paura Di fronte alla malvagità Noi siamo il sole Che splende nell`oscurità Adessi e sempre Combatteremo insieme Ma a volte io mi perdo Un po E penso sole ate Ricordo quando decevi Tu per me sei unica Tu credicie non cambiare mai Magica E sai volare con la fantasia Tu sei fortissima Cambatti contro i demoni inseeme a noi Ora sai Che puoi essere tuto ciò che vuoi Una Winx Oggi è vacanza Posiami fare ciò che vuoi Un po di shopping di amo una grande festa epoi Domani a scuola sareemo ancora insieme noi Tra le pozioni e la magico fisica Se sono a terra Mi dite tu pper no sei unica Tu credicie non cambiare mai Magica E sai volare con la fantasia Tu sei fortissima Cambatti contro i demoni inseeme a noi Ora sai Che puoi essere tuto ciò che vuoi Una Winx Essere strordinaria per noi È essere como sei Se chiudi gli occhi vendrai Che tu sei sempre unica Tu credicie non cambiare mai Magica E sai volare con la fantasia Tu sei fortissima Cambatti contro i demoni inseeme a noi Ora sai Che puoi essere tuto ciò che vuoi Una Winx Unica Unica Magica Unica Se chiudi gliocchi lo vedi Adeso lo vedi Sei unica Una Winx Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px Referencias en:You're the One Categoría:Canciones de la 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de Películas Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Winx Club: El Secreto del Reino Perdido Categoría:Winx Club en Concierto